<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crocus - Cheerfulness by JRNightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192145">Crocus - Cheerfulness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale'>JRNightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowertober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben&amp;Ben, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, I will keep referencing the band till the people know about it, bibingka, they are so good please check them out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had listened to just a song reminding her about the life she had outside of Chaldea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowertober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crocus - Cheerfulness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please go check Ben&amp;Ben out, they are really great.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She liked the Christmas season. It was a cheery time of the year. She remembers the times when her family would go to her mother's home country.</p><p>There was no snow there but it was okay.</p><p>Starting from September 19th did a few Christmas songs would start to play in public spaces. Decorations for Christmas would be put up in stores, people eagerly excited for the Christmas break.</p><p>And when the months would near December, would they hear young children, teens, and some adults practicing for Christmas caroling. Their instruments would usually be made out of improvised materials.</p><p>Lilianne missed that atmosphere. When she first celebrated Christmas in Chaldea was she thrown into a mini singularity. She essentially became a reindeer for whatever servant decides to take up the mantle of Santa for the year and those that would follow by.</p><p>As she woke up to the dimness of her room, she grabbed her phone from the table and looked at the date. It was October 24th in the wee early hours of 6 am. She sighed, she wasn't going to go back to sleep for an extended sleep anytime soon.</p><p>With a grunt, she readied herself. She made herself presentable, it was nearing the final departure for the 7th Singularity but she was on break for now. </p><p>"A little bit of cheeriness would help me", </p><p>She mumbled to herself and went out after fixing herself and her bed. As she walked along the hallways she remembered a band she had become obsessed with before coming to Chaldea.</p><p>She ran back to her room to grab her phone and earphones. She plugged the earbuds in and went into her music list. She went under artists and chose to listen to Ben&amp;Ben.</p><p>As their music filled her ears, she was filled with a sense of calmness and joy. They had a mix of English songs and songs that were in her mother's tongue. She couldn't speak her mother's language but she could understand it.</p><p>She exited their room again and waved hello to the passing staff members and servants. She had a bit of a skip in her step and Mash noticed that when her senpai had greeted her.</p><p>" You seem cheerful today senpai", Lilianne nodded and offered Mash the other earbud to listen to. "Let's go to the gardens, I have to water my marigolds"</p><p>The two arrived at the greenhouse and saw a few servants laying around. Enkidu in their usual place. The two greeted the servant and they greeted back.</p><p>When Lilianne had finished watering her marigolds she gave Mash a listen to the band she was playing. "Senpai? Is this what you often listening to?", the marshmallow asked and the Master nodded.</p><p>" It reminds me of my family, especially my Dad. He was the one who introduced me to them, he knew I was missing Mom so maybe they could help remedy the loneliness", Lilianne explained, the next song played and it was called Bibingka.</p><p>"Ah! This song is about two people going to a nightly mass during Christmas week. It talks about how the two had gotten closer...", The Senpai trailed off explaining the cultural things that were present in the song. The Kouhai listened intently as she saw that her Senpai had that cheery look in her eyes again after a long time.</p><p>" Maybe we should ask EMIYA to make you some Bibingka?" Mash suggested and she could have sworn stars were sparkling in her Senpai's eyes when she had suggested that.</p><p>The Master nodded frantically and practically dragged Mash out of the greenhouse towards the cafeteria.</p><p>
  <em>In search of the Archer cloaked in Red to make them Bibingka.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I now want some Bibingka</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>